brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Stormbringer Empire791
*Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Cligra (Talk) 01:11, April 18, 2012 |} my wiki for custom minifigures i want you to join it but speak to me if you want to join come here http://fanfictoku.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfictoku_Wiki --Starrman (talk) 01:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey... Please don't take other people's work as your own, stealing others' ideas and work is considered rude. -- 22:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Who's stealing ideas? Stormbringer Empire791 (talk) 02:23, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I finished your user page. Let me know if you want more done to it. Oh, you can leave me a message here. —Nionel momtookkeyboarD–Dh momtookkeyboarD–Dh Could you come to the C-Fighters chat? --Mat-96 (talk) 21:06, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Stormbringer! This is Maniac4Legos. We met on chat before and had alot in common....Pink Floyd, Deep Purple, good stuff dude. Anyways, seems like you know your way on this site better than I do, as far as getting badges and customizing your own page. Would you mind helping me with those things? I've tried to make a couple edits for badges, but my page is flat :P Thanks so much! Keep in touch. ~Maniac4Legos "M4L" Re:Chat ban You shouldn't ban people from chat for vandalism on the article space. ~ CJC 19:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Could you come to the Creations Wiki chat? --Mat-96 (talk) 21:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ...Could you come to that chat again? --Mat-96 (talk) 21:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) AAAY Wussup man, just thought ide let you know that im also on DB wiki, if you didnt know already. __ hmm.. my sig dosent work on a diffferent wiki.. --THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 03:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) MS CQM Congratulations, you are now a member of the Customs Quality Moderators! 05:24, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you like Slizers over Hero Factory? Do you like Slizers over Bionicle?--Bane7 (talk) 17:48, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Heyo sup Hey can you do me favor?.. I seem to have been baned from chat can you find out how long it was?. . ~Specky --THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 01:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Random Brikk >:( Takua (talk) 23:51, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sig Fig I have now uploaded your sig fig on my newest blog post! sig fig Hay, have you seen your sig fig yet? --ErkelonJay (talk) 21:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC) WHY DID U KICK ME? WHY DID U KICK ME FROM THE CHAT? :( MrSirr4231 (talk) 00:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC)MrSirr4231 WHY DID U KICK ME FROM CHAT? Is this you? --[http://cuusoo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErkelonJay Jay is '''][http://legomba.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErkelonJay '''Gone.] 22:18, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Could you come to the c-fighter chat?--Mat.96 (talk) 18:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Klagoer Imagine Dragons I see you like Imagine Dragons. :P I love their music. :D